fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Frigid Mere
The Frigid Mere is a frozen landscape with hills. A lake which never freezes is at the northeast of the area. This is because of the circulation of the water through the groundwater supply and outflow into the sea. Some caves are located near the big hill in the center of the area. Layout coming soon *'Base Camp': The camp is located beneath a ledge in a wind protected location. One way leads to Area 1 in the west, the second to Area 5 and there's a secret passage to Area 9. *'Area 1': A medium-small area which is surrounded by ice formations which keep the snow at a minimum. Here is the highest probability to find plants, so herbivores frequent this place. Area 2 and Area 4 is available from here. *'Area 2': Area 2 is in a rather narrow ravine of ice. There is only one way which goes to Area 3. *'Area 3': A big area on a frozen slope. While there is a way climbing up to Area 12, a shortcut jumping down to Area 4 is also available. *'Area 4': A medium-sized location at an entrance of a cave. Entering it brings you to Area 6 while another way goes to Area 5. *'Area 5': Area 5 is large and has several icy rocks scattered which are climbable. It is more a plain than a hill. Area 11 is available from here. *'Area 6': A high ceiling cave surrounded by different ice sculptures which give lots of possibilities to climb to ledges and such. Following the path, the next area is Area 7. A second way is a shortcut to Area 2. *'Area 7': Further inside the cave, this is a wide area with many mining spots and some pillars. A nest of cave dwelling monsters is here. The path leads to Area 8. *'Area 8': Area 8 is a more narrow area. A high amount of a weird kind of plant grows here. This plant is seemingly not edible to a lot of herbivores. Area 9 is right outside of the cave. *'Area 9': A rather small area at the shore of the lake. Half of the area is inside the lake. Swimming further into the lake leads to Area 10, and climbing up a wall gets you to Area 12. *'Area 10': A big location inside the lake. The lake is surprisingly deep and some plants, which emit light, grow at the bottom of it. A way to the other shore goes to Area 11. *'Area 11': The other shore area has big ice cliffs on the side. The shore is rather high so you need to climb out of the lake. *'Area 12': The heart of the hunting ground and a pretty big area. A nest of different Wyverns, like Barioth, can be found here. Two shortcuts are accessible from this area, one leading to Area 7, the other to Area 11. *'Secret Area': It is located high up on a ledge in Area 6. The secret area is only available by starting here. Hazards *Sometimes blizzards can inhibit the view especially in the open areas. *Icicles may fall down from the ceiling of the caves when a monster roars or a big impact occurs. *In the whole hunting ground a Hot Drink is needed. Monsters In the open areas most of the herbivorous monsters are seen, like Popo, Gammoth and Lagombi, and with that also their predators from time to time. Barioths can be seen about anywhere but Area 12. Gigginox and Spook Ghurmer are mainly observed in the caves. Because of the very low amount of available plants, herbivores are most of the time busy with the search for food. Monster list Minion Popo, Anteka, Giggi, Zamite (will be updated with the monsters) Boss Barioth, Kushala Daora, Gammoth, Lagombi, Gigginox, Zamtrios, Axtropa, Spook Ghurmer, Irrgaston (will be updated with the monsters) Trivia *Thanks to Narwhaler for the suggestion of the name of this area. Category:Areas Category:Democide